


Soft Sunlight

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Mornings at Overwatch aren't always peaceful, but when they are, it's heavenly.





	Soft Sunlight

Mornings at Overwatch were an inconsistent affair, much like everything else there. This morning was oddly peaceful. The dawn light gave everything a soft glow, making the base seem like an entirely different place. Angela padded softly through the corridor, her socks muffling her footsteps in the silent hallways, making her way to the kitchen. It was empty, the peace and quiet here perfectly intact. She flicked the kettle on and started making tea, enjoying the serenity. It was a rare moment. The silence that filled the room after the kettle flicked off felt like something entirely new. Quiet footsteps interrupted her contemplation, and she turned, a smile lighting up her face as she realised who was joining her.

“Would you like some tea?” she asked, already reaching for a second cup.

“Please,” said Fareeha. Her hair was messy and her clothes were crumpled from sleep. She looked radiant.

“It looks like a beautiful day,” Angela said, nodding towards the window. The soft sunlight streaming in illuminated dancing flecks of dust in the air, and beyond that, the blue sky over the calm sea painted a picture of calm serenity.

“It does,” agreed Fareeha, smiling as she accepted her cup.

Angela sipped her tea, leaning against the counter and letting her eyes drift out the window, relaxing into an unfocused appreciation of the view.

“It's easy to forget how beautiful it is here,” she said, her gaze still directed outside.

Fareeha laughed softly. She was still looking at Angela.

“Don't,” Angela continued, turning to look at her with a stern expression.

“Don't what?” said Fareeha, wide-eyed and innocent.

“I just know you were working on a cheesy line,” she said, raising her mug to her lips but not drinking, “You're terrible like that.”

“I'm wounded,” Fareeha said, an expression of mock hurt on her face as she held one hand to her heart. Angela laughed.

“I know you too well, _Liebling_ ,” she said.

“How am I meant to woo you if I can't tell you how lovely you look in this light?” Fareeha said, taking a sip of tea.

“You don't need to woo me,” Angela said, rolling her eyes, “I love you already.”

“Say that again,” Fareeha said, her eyes sparkling.

“I love you,” Angela said, softer this time, a small smile on her lips.

Fareeha seemed to light up from inside, her sleepy face all but glowing.

“I'll never get tired of hearing that,” she said, lifting her mug to hide her blushing face.

“I love you,” Angela said, her tone gently teasing.

If anything, Fareeha's blush intensified, and she focused on drinking her tea. Angela laughed.

“Don't I get to hear it too?” she said, reaching over to gently pull Fareeha's hands away from her face.

“I love you,” said Fareeha, the smile on her face infectiously bright.

“That's sweet,” said Angela. She couldn't help smiling as well.

“I love you,” Fareeha said, putting her cup down on the counter and reaching over to take Angela's as well.

“I love you,” Angela said, tilting her head up as Fareeha stepped up to her, hands going to the countertop either side of her hips.

“I love you,” Fareeha said, leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips.

“Ugh, get a room,” Lena said, rolling her eyes as she entered the kitchen and walked past them to the fridge, “Some people just want to get breakfast, you know.”

Angela laughed, kissing Fareeha again before sliding out and retrieving her tea.

“Sorry, Lena,” she said, raising her mug to her lips.

“I'm not sorry,” said Fareeha, making everyone laugh.

It was an idyllic kind of morning. Soft sunlight, laughter, and love.


End file.
